


Morning Glory

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-20
Updated: 2003-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-27 09:24:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12078246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: The title says it all.





	Morning Glory

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

I lay beside him, watching him sleep. He's the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. He looks so young when he's asleep. I don't think he knows how beautiful he is. He knows he's hot. He can get any man he wants. But I don't think he realizes how truly beautiful he is. He takes my breath away. 

I love looking at him. Can't get enough of looking at him. I'm in a perpetual state of arousal when he's near me. I draw the covers down gently so I can look at all of him. He's so perfect. That beautiful smooth skin... like satin. He's lying on his tummy, his arms wrapped around the pillow. Aching to touch him, I reach out and lightly run my fingers through his silky hair. He doesn't stir. I run my hand gently down his back, not wanting to wake him... yet. Down to his slender hips, his tiny bottom, so perfect... small, but perfect. I lean down and place tender kisses on those perfect cheeks... gently. I love his beautiful little bottom. 

I carefully slip between his thighs, still not wanting to wake him, placing gentle kisses on his cheeks and on the crack of his ass. I cup his cheeks with my palms, caressing them tenderly, spreading them... exposing his pink little hole. He stirs and spreads his thighs wider for me. I lean forward and place a warm kiss on his opening. Aching to taste him, I press my tongue against it, teasing him gently. He moans softly and lifts his bottom, offering it to me. I slip a pillow under his hips. Carefully lifting his cock and balls, positioning them on the pillow, I reach out my tongue to him, moistening his hole, lavishing it with saliva. It seems to open all on it's own... quivering... beckoning me inside. I press my tongue to it, slipping it in, eager to taste him. He's so hot inside. He shifts his hips backwards, trying to impale himself on my tongue. I reach under him, dipping my fingers into the puddle of wetness on his belly. I use it to moisten him further as I slip my fingers inside. He's whimpering now, like a puppy in heat, fucking himself on my fingers. I press my lips against one of his cheeks and whisper, "I know baby... I know how good it feels." I want him so much I can barely stand it. I love him so much. I'd do anything for him... anything. 

I prepare myself quickly, shaking with desire. I ease my cock inside him. I hear the sharp intake of his breath and then... his sigh of pleasure. I love pleasing him. I lean forward and wrap my arms around him, loving the feel of his strong, lean body under me. I kiss the smooth skin of his back. He presses back against me, hungrily meeting each thrust. The tight muscles of his ass are squeezing me. He's trembling all over, his hot tunnel convulsing around my cock, bringing me to the edge... and over. 

We stay that way for several long moments, catching our breath. I want to stay inside of him forever. Reluctantly... we part. I reach for a towel at the foot of the bed and clean up. He rolls on to his back and pulls me to him. I let him fold me into his arms. I love him so much it aches inside me. I look up into his beautiful hazel eyes and press my mouth to his. I love the way he kisses... it shakes me to the core of my being. I never thought I could love anyone so much. He breaks the contact, leaving me breathless, and looks deeply into my eyes. Grinning he whispers, "You've learned well, 'grasshopper'." 

Blushing with pleasure, I smile back at him, "I had an excellent teacher, Brian."


End file.
